


Maybe the galaxy was not enough

by Orangebutterfly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, It's nothing bad, Light Angst, M/M, Nobody Dies, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, brief mention of an injury, discovery of feelings, everyone is safe here, sharing memories, the war is over, very slight mention of Hux's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebutterfly/pseuds/Orangebutterfly
Summary: A lot has happend in the past and that needs to be changed.There are shared memories, snowflakes and an unanswered question that stands above everything.How will Hux decide?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	Maybe the galaxy was not enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halocentury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocentury/gifts).

> Dear halocentury,
> 
> I had so much fun to write this for you. I hope I could meet your likes a little and you enjoy it. :)
> 
> Have a wonderful holiday time and Huxmas <3

Space was always comforting for him, he could get lost in the deep black sea of the Galaxy. Too many stars to count and no sound to hear. Just staring and getting lost in his deepest thoughts. Many plans were made and decided in a moment like this. He had been doing this since he was a child when he had to learn the harsh reality under his father's grip.

His life was always a difficult path, but all the stones in his way made him to the man he had become now. He had everything he ever dared to wish and maybe a little more if he was honest with himself.

But in this very moment his entire universe seemed to stop without warning and turned from upside down. Neither infinite space nor all the stars in the galaxy were able to give him the correct answer to a question he would never have expected in his whole life and most important certainly not because of an emotional reason like that.

His normally piercing gaze wandered in confusion from his snow-covered boots to the clear night sky and back to those deep brown eyes that stared at him expectantly.

Was there a glimpse of insecurity in them?

The man in front of him cleared his throat, a nervous habit of his in a stressful situation. Yes, there was definitely insecurity, even if he tried to cover it up with his strong stance and gaze. Hux had the same feeling himself.

“You… you don’t have to answer right away, Hux. Do you want more time to think?” The warm voice of Kylo was something he never expected to become so fond of over the last few months. As he now knew, the dark and warm timbre was reserved for his ears only. There was so much more about Kylo he never thought he would like. His life was shaken to the core when he let these thoughts arise in his head more often.

So, what should he answer?

Kylo made a small gesture with his hand to Hux’s head: “May I?” Without much hesitation Hux gave a short nod. He knew what his Supreme Leader was up to and he had no worries that the man before him would do him any harm.

He felt a small tug and a slight gasp escaped him as his head filled immediately with vivid and clear pictures of the past. Of THEIR past. It was like a Holofilm in front of his eyes, even it was not. These were their shared memories and some just of his own.

********

_The first memory was from a few years after the war. It had been a hard fight in the end, but the First Order finally won. __Hux remembered everything as if it was yesterday._ _The mental scars the war left behind, will probably never go away completely, but they can be closed as much as possible._ _There were huge losses on both sides. But the rest of the resistance finally surrendered. _

_Supreme Leader Ren had dealt with them personally. _ _Nobody knew what had really happened to them. There were some rumors, including Ren's mother Leia and some of the other resistance heroes. _ _It was said that Ren pardoned them and let them live on a planet that only he knew. Hux never believed in these things. The supreme leader was not well known for his kindness. But he was so wrong…_

_After what had happened at the Supremacy and Crait, they both agreed on some kind of wordless truce for the greater good and advancement of the First Order. It wasn't enough for Hux, who had sworn revenge much earlier._ _Nobody would ever get away with putting their hands (or the force) against him for punishment. __He had done bad and dirty things before and he would do it again. __But the time was not yet there, he knew that one day his time would come._

_Under Snoke’s leadership they discovered some sort of very heated sexual affair. It was more stress relief for both of them and began with a very loud disagreement after a chaotic conference. Hux hadn’t even seen Ren’s face but they crushed together like magnets. As irrational as the situation was the young General couldn’t stop himself from going back to Ren again and again. The knight was no better. The strange attraction pulled them together without mercy._

_It was just as much naked skin as necessary and they both enjoyed it very much. It was exactly what they needed. _

_After seeing Ren without his mask, Hux felt himself strangely more drawn to the sinister man. _ _A feeling that he couldn't assign. Normally, there _ _was no kissing and (actually) no feelings, just the raw lust that led them. But something had changed. It was no longer the faceless man behind a mask and that scared Hux deeply. He decided to ignore it and this was the best he could do._

_Once Snoke was dead and everything went wrong between them, they never encountered each other in a sexual way. Hux was relieved, Ren kept his distance. Just the imagination of an act like that was too much for Hux to bear at the moment. _

_Oddly enough, the whole behavior of the new Supreme Leader changed at some point. He was more focused and listened to what Hux had to say. Even his tantrums and uncontrolled nature was not the same anymore. The agreement and work between the two of them modified alarmingly in a positive way. They were more efficient than ever and together they brought down the resistance in a fast and strategical way._

_To Hux surprise, Ren turned out to be an excellent leader. His ways were far away from the First Order regulars, but it didn’t matter. With Hux’s strategic and clear mind and Ren’s refreshing and temperamentful nature and mind they were nearly unbeatable. _

_The thought of revenge seemed far away._

_ At some point Hux got promoted as a Grand Marshal and was now officially the right hand of the Supreme Leader. He was aware of the great honor. After all the shit he’s been through his hard work finally bears fruit. Though he must admit, he never expected this under the leadership of the formerly ruthless knight. _

_One planet after the other bowed before them or worked with them on their own behalf and wish. It was more talking and debating, than shooting and conquering. Ren was a charismatic and charming negotiator and Hux appreciated this very much. He easily wrapped many high-ranking leaders around his finger without much conviction. More than once this version of the Supreme Leader remembered Hux of the Holos of Senator Amidala he had seen when he was younger, she was overall known as a very strong person and of course Ren’s grandmother. _

_Some would say, the First Order had lost their bite. But that wasn’t the case. They were both intelligent men and after the war it took a lot of strategical planning. There had to be a new way and so they decided to be more negotiable with the planet leaders. This only applied to those who wanted to work with them for sure. The others who refused to bow to the order were overthrown by their military might as always._

_At some times the negotiations needed more than just talking. Ren insisted to follow the rituals and habits from the planet they visited. Sometimes it was just an extraordinarily outfit, sometimes a special gesture or ritual and sometimes it was important to go with a partner at their side. In some cultures, a partner speaks from high respect and was very important in the higher ranks. At moments like that, they always took an officer of their trust with them. It was trained and it always worked very well. _

_Both of them had no time for a relationship of some sorts, but then came the fateful day that changed everything. _

_It all started with a small misunderstanding of Ren’s BB-unit…_

_The Supreme Leader was in an important holocall with his knights when BB9e interrupted him. He listened halfheartedly to the grumpy row of deep beeping sounds. It was an information about the new planet they would visit later that cycle, a partner was requested in this mission alongside the Supreme Leader and his Grand Marshal. While he was talking with his knights, he gave his agreement to the requests of his droid, but he didn’t listen properly, it was always the same procedure anyway._

_It quickly turned out how wrong he was when he walked up the ramp to his beloved command shuttle. There in the middle of the bridge stood none other than his Grand Marshal in all his glory and a perfectly fitting white uniform. Nothing out of order, he was also involved in this mission. _ _Still, something was wrong, the tight expression on Hux’s face spoke for it. _ _An expression he hadn’t seen in years. _

_Hux was furious with rage. _ _The reason for this was found out quickly. Hux stormed right in front of him and told him face to face that there would be no officer by their side on this trip and they would have to go together._

_Together meant three or more days on planet as a couple, meant a real relationship couple, meant probably in the same suite with the same bed. _

_The BB unit had shown Hux the full request including the agreement of the Supreme Leader. _ _Startled, Ren remembered the situation and he could slap himself that he hadn't been paying enough attention._

_And now he understood Hux’s anger. _

_Over the years Ren had felt and learned to know Hux's feelings through the force. The change from desire to aversion was hard to stomach and he had sworn to himself he would never harm the other man again. He was blind before; he hadn’t seen clear back then. After Snoke died, Ren believed he could overpower every world and every person, and he saw everyone as a threat._

_But all that was no excuse, his own behavior was unforgivable. He gave Hux all the freedom he deserved and Hux seemed to relax a little after a while. Ren knew he could never be close to the other man again. It was hard for him, especially as he discovered that his traitorous heard caught feelings for the angry man on his side. There was nothing he could do about it; it was all in Hux's hands._

_The Grand Marshal refused to speak to him, not wanting to hear the excuses. For him it was as clear as the night sky: Ren had planned it from the start. And there was no time to change the request and look for a suitable escort. Their shuttle had to leave._

_Luckily, no big reception was planned, so the pretending could wait a little longer._

_A subordinate showed them to their suite. _ _It was big enough that most of the time they had the opportunity to avoid the other and so they did. _ _The only words they exchanged privately were related to their strategy. Of course, when they attended the conferences or at dinner with the other leader, they did a flawless show. They were perfectly friendly and professional. _ _Fortunately, they didn't have to show physical affection, this would be absolutely inappropriate in public on this planet._

_This went on for two days. _ _Most of the time, Ren was outside on the large terrace to meditate or exercise, and Hux was inside on the desk to write down all the protocols and to communicate with the Finalizer about new orders. _ _The negotiations went well so far, even if it was a slow movement. _ _The other leader, a tall man with few white hair and deep green knowing eyes, loved talking and telling a lot. It was a bit annoying and tenacious, but they had to sit through it. _ _The importance of the planet was well known and they were on a good way. _

_The first two nights Ren had to sleep on the sofa, but then he got a severe back pain and was unable to concentrate properly due to lack of sleep._ _After that, they agreed to sleep in the same bed. It was so big they both had so much space without touching the other._

_Everything was better than a grumpy and unfocused Supreme Leader. _

_Hux was awakened on the fourth night with a silent cry on the lips. _ _He was disorientated and he felt a heavy body behind him and strong arms around his waist. The regular FO pajama he wore was plastered to his body with cold sweat. _

_It was one of these nights… He had a very heavy nightmare, something he hoped it wouldn’t happen in the time they shared this damn bed. A soothing voice whispered in his ear and he realized the grip around him was Ren’s. His first thought was to escape. He tried so but he couldn’t stand a chance. The nightmare was too exhausting and Ren too strong. _

_“Ssshhhh Hux, everything is fine. You’re here! Please take a deep breath and try to calm down.” __Hux had never heard the Supreme Leader speak so quietly and warmly. Against all his normal behavior and feeling, he let himself fall back against the broad and warm body of Ren._ _A small voice in his head screamed that all of this was wrong, but he easily ignored it. At that moment, he felt strangely safe._

_The embrace was so weird, but it was an anchor in the dark night of their suite and maybe for Hux it was a little more. Never in his entire life has anyone held him like this, just for comfort and without any sexual thought. __His heart clenched with this thought, his life was never easy and he had been through a lot._ _He grew up with failure and the knowledge that he had to be the perfect soldier. The harsh words just spurred him on to get better than everyone else. There was just one target and it was the highest rank. All this had made him to a cold-hearted but focused man. _

_Though his composure crumbled lately. _ _The war and the past had left their mark on all of them. Even the strongest men were sometimes weak in the safety of their own quarters. Though Hux had never admitted a weakness to himself until the nightmares started._

_His breath slowed and he let himself held by the man he hated for a very long time. _ _Perhaps this was no longer the truth, things changed over the peaceful years. Even if he couldn't trust Ren yet, there was no hate anymore. _

_Both of them knew they wouldn’t talk about what happened in that night on the next day and it was a comforting thought for Hux. _

********

The memory faded and Hux looked in these deep brown eyes of Kylo again. He had shown him a few pieces of their past until their life changed in a very strange but, as he had to admit, also so good way. A perfect example for this was the warm feeling in his stomach he had right now. Around them it started to snow and they were surrounded by whirling snowflakes.

A slight smile lit up Kylo’s face, it was gorgeous.

The cold breeze ruffled their hair and a shiver ran through Hux body. He clutched his white cape closer around himself.

Before he could say anything, the other man held up his hand. “Will you let me show you a few more things?” Hux hesitated for a moment, it really was cold out here and he hadn’t brought the right clothes for such a long time on planet in the snow… even if he loved he snow.

It was as if Kylo knew what he was thinking. “Please Hux, just one more moment. I’ll make it quick and then we can go inside.” Hux nodded again without hesitation now a little curious what Kylo wanted to show him. The other man took his own cloak from his shoulders and put it carefully around Hux's shoulders. He was immediately wrapped up in the familiar warmth and scent he knew so well now.

His vision blurred again and there was the next memory.

********

_Phasma walked on the bridge, proud and fully clothed in her new uniform. The armor was gone and so was the mask. It was the first time she was on the bridge since the fatal incident on the Supremacy. Just because of her strong armor and the heroic effort of Lieutenant Mitaka, who was stationed on the hangar at that very moment. Without a second thought he jumped in the scene and rescued her out of the fire hell with a fire-resistant rescue fighter. She had a lot of burns on her body, which is why she was brought to the Finalizer immediately after it was safe to transfer her. _

_For a long time, the med bay was her only residence. The bacta tank worked miracles on her skin, only very slight scars remained. Unfortunately, she had to wear an eye patch above her right eye. She had lost a small piece of her armor in the fight, so her eye was unprotected in the fire. It was to be said, that she wore it with such a grace just Phasma could do and it suits her surprisingly well._

_After the news of what had happened to Phasma made it to Hux, he was struck with such a worry he had never imagined he could feel. She was the only person he could trust in some ways and maybe she was more than that. She was his ally, the person who had listened to his rantings about Ren and the order and Ren and Snoke and of course stupid (pretty) Ren. She was the person he could get drunk without the worry to get killed in his sleep. She was a dear friend to him, even if he couldn’t grab that feeling in this moment. _

_He visited her as often as he could, but mostly she slept or was in the bacta tank. _

_So when she walked on his bridge on the Finalizer as the strong person she was, he was speechless. With a smirk, she saluted before him. “Grand marshal Hux! General Phasma, reporting for duty!”_

_Later Phasma told him everything. When she was fully recovered the Supreme Leader visited her. They talked for a long time and they both came to an agreement, Phasma shouldn’t go back to the battlefield again. After a moment’s thought Ren promoted her as a General. She was highly qualified for this Job and there was a free space to fill after Hux’s own promotion. _

_This was the first time Hux began to wonder if Ren wasn’t that bad like he ever thought he was. Even if he was really thankful for all, the mistrust was too big at the moment. _

_Phasma and her second in command Mitaka got their own star destroyer to command._

********

This was highly emotional but Hux had no chance to stay in that moment when the next memory made the way into his mind.

********

_After what had happened that night in the suite their relationship changed. It was as if a heavy wight had come loose from their hearts and tongue. At first it was timid but than they got on better and better and this was not the only thing that changed. _

_When they were in the private of their suite or quarters, they searched the other out for physical non sexual contact. It started with light knee touches on the sofa, continued with sitting closely together on the bed while they talked, read or worked and ended with cuddling close in cold nights on planet. _

_It was strange at first for both of them, but especially Hux never expected themselves as persons with such a need for physical contact like this. He was even more surprised when he nearly craved for the contact and for shame in particular with Ren. There was no time for feelings like these in the past and he never thought he would enjoy it like he did. In his head he could hear the voice of his father from time to time, the feeling to be weak was ever present since he was a small child. However, he wouldn’t be Hux if he couldn’t fight the nerve-racking thoughts down to a minimum. It was no weakness; it was quite the opposite. He never slept so good and he never felt so well rested and balanced in his whole life. Even Millicent seemed to like Kylo. After one of Hux’s shifts, he found Kylo fast asleep on his Sofa and his beloved cat curled up on top of his stomach. It was so peaceful and Hux was full of emotions._

_\-----------------_

_In the next memory Hux sat cross legged on a big bed his back rested on the soft headboard. Outside it was snowing heavily. They were on a diplomatic mission as so often and it was late in the evening. Ren’s head was on his lap and they talked excitedly. Hux had told him that he loved the snow. On Arkanis there was always rain, even if the planet was green, there was so much gray in Hux’s life, he always thought that rain was a bad omen. When he discovered the clear white snow on another planet the first time as a child and the sun made it glittery, he liked it right away. It was like the rain on his planet but in a pure and more beautiful version. _

_They were on a very personal level now. Kylo had told him some days ago, that he killed Snoke in the throne room on that fateful day. Hux just shrugged, he had always guessed it. After Snoke’s death he was very angry, even if killing Snoke himself was always present in his deepest thoughts. He couldn’t imagine himself to work under the self-promoted “Supreme Leader” and man child Kylo Ren. In this moment he had no idea how well it went for both of them. Also, Kylo apologized with many earnest and honest words for all the bad things he had done to him. He would never do any harm to him and Hux believed him yet. _

_He also told him about the whereabouts of the former resistance and it was all true. They had to go into a secret exile on Naboo at first. After a few years they came to an agreement and Ren gave them back their freedom. His mother stayed on Naboo and helped in the politics there. _

_Ren visited her from time to time to restore their thin bond._

_All of this formed a whole new picture of Ren in Hux’s head and he couldn’t deny that he liked it very much. _

_They had been lying on the bed for a long time now and Hux talked about the Finalizer with a lot of enthusiasm. Ren was fascinated as he looked up in Hux face, he was so free and soft when he told story’s like that. His heart made a double take and without much thinking he grabbed Hux by the lapels of his shirt and pulled him down to press his lips on Hux’s. _

_The moment seemed to stand still and there was no reaction from Hux not even a small one. After a few seconds Hux pressed his hands against Ren’s chest and moved away. His face was unreadable, there was nearly no emotion, only his wide-open and shocked eyes betrayed him. Slowly his hand wandered to his lips and he touched them carefully with his fingers. _

_Ren knew he went all wrong, he maybe destroyed her fragile but very intensive friendship. He jumped out of the bed and started to apologize. Hux was silent for a long time until he stopped Ren’s monolog and with a small gesture of his hand, he told him to sit down again. It was an awkward moment between them but Ren followed his request. _

_There was another uncomfortable minute, then Hux took a deep breath and began to explain his behavior. It was in no way what Ren had expected, he was surprisingly shocked and didn’t know what to say about Hux’s revelation. _

_The man in front of him seriously told him, that he never had kissed a person. It was a too intimate act and when Ren remembered back, he never had kissed Hux in the earlier days of their just sexual affair. And then Hux did something very Hux uncharacteristically, he slightly blushed. _

_Ren never thought there was a place for love in his life or that he would find someone he would love. _ _An intense feeling hit him hard. He was deeply in love with his not so cold-hearted Grand Marshal._

_He apologized again, because he felt even worse after the confession. This time Hux shook his head, he liked it and he would really like to do it again, he was just caught by surprise. A small smile spread across his face and with a nod he gave his permission. Ren hesitated just for a second, then their lips crushed together again and there were sparks everywhere. _

_In this night, they made love to each other for the first time. It was desperate, intense and so powerful and in no way comparable with their first sexual interactions. There were feelings involved now and it was more than perfect._

********

With that Kylo left Hux’s mind. His eyes were full of fondness but there was also deep arousal and a hint of uncertainty. Both of them were not unaffected from their shared memories, especially not from the last and very vivid one. It was cold around them, but they didn’t feel it, they were on fire.

They stared in each other’s eyes and Hux felt the deep affection and the feeling he couldn’t wrap his head around for a long time. It was so much clearer now and there was only one thing he had to do.

Hux raised his eyebrows. “You’re not playing fair, Ren. You know that, right?”

The other man nodded insecurely and his posture crumbled slightly, something that didn’t suit a man like him, Hux thought. Even though he was somewhat proud to be the reason for the reaction.

With a smile he grabbed the other man by his uniform jacket, which made Ren gasp in surprise.

Hux voice was warm and deep as he talked again: “Yes and a thousand times yes… Yes, I would love to be your partner in crime, your equal Supreme leader, your port in a storm, your home, your passion, your love and your lover… Everything and so much more. It would be an honor for me to merry you Kylo Ren!”

There was a second when nothing happened and then a grinning Kylo laid his hands around Hux’s small waist. He lifted him up briefly and then kissed him senseless.

The world slowed down, just the snowflakes whirled around them as if they were excited. Everything was perfect at this moment. They knew their way was not easy, their life was always unsafe and they had a lot to do for their galaxy. But now they also knew they no longer had to do it alone.

Hux always thought his only goal was to rule the galaxy…

But maybe the Galaxy was not enough.


End file.
